A Match Among Souls
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Him visits Bubbles one evening to settle one thing straight. ONE SHOT. I own nothing. Hibbles. Strong Fluff.


**Hello! I'm back with another fanfiction! This is going to be another Hibbles! ONE-SHOT! I own nothing here except my imagination. I may have this as a T rating. Who knows? I'll let this one flow. Btw, for my version of the Powerpuffs and their outfits, visit and look for teen (insert powerpuff name here) under art deviant Kyohyama. **

Him gloated about in His usual manner, sitting on air, as it seems. His claws folded neatly on His lap as he floated, watching His high definition plasma TV.

A mere ten years have passed, as Townsville's citizens were now living a life of peace and relaxation. Of course, every now and then, some crook or villain would show up (mostly Mojo, the Gang Green Gang, or Princess) to rattle things up a little.

In turn, as always, The Powerpuff Girls would defeat them every time. The girls have grown and matured over the years, becoming more beautiful and... well, not so little anymore.

Blossom became a vixen to admire. Even Mojo and Brick had to admit it. Her red locks grew longer and were no longer tamed in a hair clip. Her bow, now in a smaller size, still remained intact. Their trademark dresses still matched, but were more appealing to their curves and matured bodies. Blossom also wore thigh high black boots in place of her mary janes.

Buttercup had also become voluptuous. Her hair no longer with the flips at the ends, remained short and still shared her trademark outfit, like Blossom's but light green. Her mary janes still remained, but were high heeled. She wore signature green wristbands in addition to her wardrobe. The girls also wore signature chokers in their own colors as well.

Buttercup had also started a secret relationship with Ace, who fell head over heals for the puff after she hit the age of twelve.

Him stared at the two mature and 'older' puffs, seething with dislike. He couldn't stand them, not the least bit. He continue to seethe and fume for what seemed like an eternity.

Until His eyes caught sight of Bubbles.

Her golden pigtails were as bouncy as ever, now having sight of some bangs as well. She wore the same uniform as her sisters, but with her usual blue tint. Just like blossom, she has black boots, but that go only up to her ankle.

From there, even just to her smile, He melted in His own boots. His own _hooker_ boots.

His eyes wandered over her curvy body, admiring every detail, every aspect, every living fiber that makes her so _alive_.

Oh, how He longed to have her in His clutches, in His grasp... in His very arms. Caressing her, holding her, _loving_ her.

She was the only one to make Him feel that deep burning sensation in which He so long wanted to fulfill. The one feeling that He felt whenever He saw this little Powerpuff. It has always been that way since she was only five.

He watched lustfully, as Bubbles flew down to catch up with her other sisters. She giggled contently, enclosing Blossom and Buttercup in a warm, loving embrace.

The kind of embrace that Him would like to trap her in. Only it would be with more force. More passion.

He had always watched her from the very beginning. Sure, there was also her sisters, but they never were much of interest to Him. Ever since the day she was created, Him couldn't help but marvel at how simple and pure she was. How innocent and perfect her soul was. He weighed all of these characteristics that she had in comparison to all of His. How evil he was, how maniacal and abusive He was towards them. He did everything in His power to destroy the girls. Every trick, every curve He could throw out of the book.

But there was always something about Bubbles that stumped Him every time. He remembered encountering this conflict of thought before years back after He manipulated and used her to draw drawings out of chalk. He tried to aim for their destruction. Her sisters' annihilation.

But not her. No, never her. Him felt more towards Bubbles than he ever did towards any living creature, and in a good way too!

Unable to sate His urges, He hastily turned off the TV. A devious smirk spread across His face like butter on toast.

"Well, it seems I'll be having things go _my_ way for once, dear sweet _Bubblesss_." Him hissed, his lust filled eyes emitting a glowing green. He soon dissolved into red smoke and disappeared off into Townsville, where He would find His soon-to-be lover.

Meanwhile, out of Townsville's city boundaries, was the beautiful young powerpuffs, dwelling in the safety confinement of their home. The home underwent renovations, making it more bigger with extra rooms and an extra bathroom, along with a bigger training room for Buttercup to use.

The girls each got their own room, painted and decorated to their own taste.

Blossom was busy studying for her Holocaust History exam, with notes and a big, fat textbook propped wide open on her desk. She had already fallen asleep, however, after reading about twenty five chapters full of lessons, prep questions, and cumulative reviews that were marked down.

Buttercup had turned in for the night, after having dinner and wrestling a big punching bag that was as big as Big Billy. Her snores, indeed, were louder than they were years ago. Thankfully, the members of the Utonium household became accustomed to it.

The professor went to his lab to study more about the equinox and program some hard drives for the training simulator for the girls. He fell asleep while in the process of wrenching a nut and bolt into place.

The only one who was not asleep, was Bubbles, who was too busy painting a portrait on her giant sketch pad. Newspapers covered the wooden floor (she preferred it in case she made a mess while doing her art) around her, small blots of paint spattered here and there.

She was no longer in her uniform, but in a comfy pair of baby blue sweatpants and a sky blue tank top. Her hair still remained in pigtails, glossy and silky even after washing it from a long day of crime fighting and high school. The girls were only freshman, making it more the effort of keeping it up with good grades and good qualifications for college, even if that is only a couple years away.

She hummed away as she was about to place the final finishing touches on her masterpiece.

"There!", she piped up, "Good as finished! I'm sure the Professor and the girls will like this! Took me forever, but it was worth the time, even after fighting crime. Yay! I made a rhyme! Yay! I did it again!"

She giggled, her mood seemingly undeterred and blissfully happy.

She yawned as she went to go wash her hands in the bathroom down the hall. When she came back into her room, she found an unexpected visitor.

Him was standing in the middle of her room, looking at the painting with admiration and interest. He turned His attention toward the blue puff, smiling an impish smirk.

"Hello, Bubbles. I must say, you have quite the talent. Perhaps you thought of being an artist?"

He waved His claw, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She yelped, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

"Oh, don't worry. No one will wake up. I created a sound barrier in this room, making it so your sisters won't wake up. Including your father."

Bubbles turned to face Him, her face looking determined and angry, but her eyes filled with fear.

"What do you want, Him? Why are you here?", she demanded, her voice wavered with some fear and curiosity in it.

Him's smirk grew wider, His eyes gleaming with lust and desire. He just loved it when she's all feisty and nervous all at once. 'How cute!', He thought, excitement flowing through Him, though He did well not to show it.

'I don't like where this is going. Just what does Him want anyway? And a sound proof barrier? It's like I'm trapped for His own entertainment. Wait, He's not going to do anything to me, right?' Bubbles' head was swarming with thoughts and confusion. She felt scared and she knew it. But there was another feeling in the mix... was it... _excitement_?

Without warning, Him started making His way towards Bubbles. She backed up until she hit the shut door behind her. She was cornered. Trapped. Like a rat.

Him's smirk grew, almost to the point that the ends of His mouth touched His pointy ears. He then was right in front of her, with only little space between them. Bubbles whimpered slightly. She could feel His breath lightly brushing her face. She screwed her eyes shut, awaiting for His first assault.

Nothing happened. Nada, not even a punch, a pinch, or even an attempted grope.

Him started chuckling. He bent down to where His face levels with hers. Bubbles took about a minute before she popped one eye open to see what He was doing.

He was exactly leveled with her in eye contact, nose to nose, lips to lips, with only 2 millimeters of space between them.

Her face burned a bright red, her mind swimming with confusion and... curiosity.

"Him, what are y-", she was broken off as Him sealed her mouth with His. His claws pinned her

wrists on the wall; His body now closing what little space they originally had between the two.

Bubbles, to Him's and her own surprise, did very little to try and break free. She didn't even bother to rip her wrists free of His iron grip.

Her eyes were wide open, while His was closed in what seemed to be like pure bliss.

It took moments before she dared to relax into the kiss, her eyes closing slowly.

Bubbles moaned slightly when she felt one of His claws stroke the side of her back.

Her arms were let loose, as they gently slid around His neck, wrapping Him closer to her small frame.

Feeling this, Him smirked into the kiss, enjoying the tingling sensation of having her plastered on His large, muscular build.

'Dear Bubbles, it's been an eternity that I've been waiting for this..', His thoughts swam in a haze. Her light aroma make Him even more drunk of her.

As His right claw continued to stroke her back, His other claw gently grasped the back of her head, tipping it back a little, giving Him further access into the kiss.

His tongue slid across her swollen pink lips, demanding entrance. She happily complied, letting Him explore her mouth to His content. She tasted liked spearmint.

Her hands played around with His hair, noticing how soft and silky it truly was. He growled lowly, mostly out of pleasure.

God, He never imagined it would go like this. It felt so nice and for once... heavenly.

Bubbles' mind went blank, her body giving in the wonderful sensation of pleasure and relaxation.

Him suddenly broke the kiss, allowing both of them to have a chance to breathe. Her hair was slightly mussed, cheeks flushed and her lips now a cherry red color. He loved it. He loved _her_.

Him started to nip at her neck, leaving small bites and kisses trailed here and there. She moaned in the air lightly, her voice hardly audible to human ears.

Then, without warning, He bit into the nook of her neck, earning a yelp from her. He licked the small bite wound, savoring the bit of blood that came from it. He smiled and breathed into her ear, "This will prove that you belong to me, and _only me_."

He gave her another passionate kiss before pulling away from her. He bowed to her, as He was ready to depart.

"We shall see each other again, dear Bubbles. This won't be the last of our little..._ session_." He added a husky tone to the last bit of His comment, followed by Him disappearing into a large puff of red smoke.

Bubbles blushed madly, staring at the now empty spot where Him was standing not long ago. She looked in her vanity mirror, shocked to see that a large bite scar was now visible on her neck. Then, to her great surprise, it disappeared and blended with the rest of her skin, with only a faint line left to trace where it was.

Weary with exhaustion, she turned off the lights in her room and plopped on her bed.

A small smile began to form on her face as her fingers lightly touched the area of skin in which Him scarred.

Meanwhile, back down in Him's domain, the red devil himself was in the comfort of His own bed. Unable to sleep, His mind played back the events of that night over and over. A smile appeared on His face when He thought of the look on Bubbles' face after biting her neck down so hard. It wasn't an evil smile, but it was more... gentle.

Sleep overtook Him, knowing He narrowed His main goal by one fact: He found and marked His perfect match. That's what they were. A match among souls.


End file.
